Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit in which a transmission adapted to transmit rotational power from a crankshaft, rotatably supported by a crankcase, to a drive axle of a vehicle. The power unit is accommodated in, and has an input shaft rotatably supported on the crankcase. A hydraulic clutch, configured to be selectively engaged and disengaged to effect and interrupt transmission of power between the crankshaft and the input shaft, is disposed coaxially with the input shaft.
Background Art
A power unit wherein an oil temperature sensor for control of the oil pressure in a hydraulic clutch is mounted to an oil supply passage extending from an oil pump to a clutch actuator has already been known, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-223395
In a power unit wherein switching between the engagement and disengagement of a hydraulic clutch is controlled by an operation of a clutch actuator, the oil temperature has a great influence on the control properties.
In a configuration wherein an oil temperature sensor is attached to an oil supply passage extending from an oil pump to a clutch actuator, such as the one disclosed in Patent Document 1, the oil temperature at the hydraulic clutch is predicted on the basis of the temperature of the oil flowing through the oil supply passage.
In order to enhance the accuracy of control of the hydraulic clutch through appropriately coping with variations in oil temperature, therefore, it is desirable to detect the oil temperature at a part of the power unit as close to the hydraulic clutch as possible.